Just for Tonight
by fillthesilence
Summary: Set early season two. In the middle of the night Andrew finds himself accidentally apologizing to his mother. One shot, warning one sided incest. Please R&R.


**Title:** Just for Tonight  
**Rated:** M, to be on the safe side.  
**Summary:** Set early season two. In the middle of the night Andrew finds himself accidentally apologizing.

**Disclaimers: **Clearly I don't own anything. If I did Brorson & Mikerine would be over and Kathree would be canon.

**Author's Note:** This idea has been in my head for awhile, but sadly it didn't turn out the way I wanted it too. I know both of them are out of character but hopefully not so much so that you can't tell who they are. I'm really not found of this but I'd share it anyways. No beta so forgive any spelling errors or typos.

**.....**

He stood outside her slightly ajar bedroom door rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as he listened to the noisy ice machine crank on smiling too himself as he thought of how aggravated that appliance could make her. He reached for the knob with one of his shacking hands. He'd been here a number of nights, some nights he'd go in but normal he just stood outside and listen.

A sudden burst of courage made him slowly push on the heavy wooden door. He took a few short steps inside stopping to look at the still form before him. The moonlight shinning in from her open windows illuminating her perfect porcelain skin giving her a glow that he often fantasized about. He drew himself closer still not clear what his plan was. He took a couple more steps cursing himself as he tripped over his feet. He saw her stir. _"Shit"_ he thought.

"Andrew?" a groggy voice arose from the soft bed. "Is that you?"

"_Uh_ yeah it's me." he said nervously. Out of all his late night journeys to her room she had never woke before, he was unsure as to what he should do next.

"Is something the matter dear?" she said a little more awake as she looked over at him in the dim light.

"No I _uh_ just wanted to see if you were awake." he said dumbly.

"Dear it's three in the morning" she said glancing at the digital alarm clock on the night stand beside her. "What's wrong?" She asked again sitting up running a hand through her bed tossed hair.

He drew in a deep breath "I _uh_ actually wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday, and well how I've been acting recently." He wasn't sure why he was apologizing but he was and it made the guilt in his chest lessen just a little.

She patted the bed inviting him to take a seat as she pulled up the lose spaghetti strap on her emerald nightgown with her other hand. He stood for a moment watching her before he slowly went to sit at the foot of the bed. He glanced down at his hands afraid to look at her.

"I know things have been tough for you, well actually they've been tough for us all lately." she said with a small smile. "I do understand where you were coming from, but it was quite embarrassing and I hope you think more before you act next time. I however do accept you apology, thank you." she said reaching for his hand giving him a small reassuring squeeze.

He looked over at her a smirk playing upon his lips. He was glad she had accepted, glad that after everything he had put her through she wasn't afraid to show him affection. He hated hurting her, hated pushing her away but he knew it would be easier for him if she could just hate him. If she hated him maybe he could overcome these unhealthy feelings. But looking over at her now with her face sans the make up and her bed head he couldn't imagine his life with her hating him.

He didn't think it was smart to stay any longer, standing up he cleared his throat before saying "I should get back to bed."

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" she asked with a yawn. "You use to sleep with your father and me all the time when you were little." she said smiling at the memories of a happier time.

He breathed in sharply, he didn't want to be reminded of his childhood it only made him feel more guilty. "Uh I don't know if I should." he said quietly.

"Come on." she said moving over to the other side pulling the covers back for him.

He heisted for another moment before he walked over and slid in between the sheets filling the warm spot she had left behind. She smiled at him as she laid back down.

They laid still for awhile letting the quiet settle. He felt her side of the bed move as she as flipped onto her side and pulled herself closer to him. She moved closer to him spooning against his right side, resting her head on his shoulder while draping her arm over his chest. He wasn't sure what to do so he wrapped his arm tightly around her, listening to her soft breathing wondering if she'd falling back asleep. He got his answer as she ever so slightly began to gently rub his chest with the palm of her hand.

He felt the blood start to rush to the place he didn't want it too go to as she continued to innocently rub and tickle. He feared his perfect moment would be ruined by the stiffening member in his pajama bottoms. He was mortified that she'd notice his erection, knew if she would his carefully created life would come crumbling down around him. He knew he was screwed up, knew the way he felt was horribly wrong, knew that all the horrible shit he had put her through would be nothing in comparison to this. He breathed in trying to rid himself of his current predicament, but no matter how hard he fought it wouldn't go down. His lower half didn't seem to understand this wasn't one of his foolish wet dreams. He was becoming so uncomfortable he was about to get up and leave when he felt her squeeze her arm around him.

"I love Andrew" she said as she finally feel back asleep.

With that he stopped worrying, he was were he had wanted to be for years and he wasn't going to let himself ruin it. He pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I love you too, Bree." he whispered against her soft skin.

-End

**.....**

**Please Read & Review**


End file.
